


Coyotes

by cliolet



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Human/Werewolf Relationship, Idk tho i tried to make it fluffy at times fcgvhbj, Lesbians, Smut, Top Clementine, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Clementine, bottom Violet, mythical creatures AU, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliolet/pseuds/cliolet
Summary: Violet finds out Clementine has a pretty big secretKinda modern AU with Mythical creatures (Clem is a hidden Werewolf)





	Coyotes

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UW5Or7bIVJk  
> All the titles for my fics are just stolen song names lmAO idk if the song even relates half the time, it just sounds cool  
> Also this fic is where i let out my inner furry wHOOPS  
> Ok so i've had this in my files since?? halloween?? idk man but its been way too long so if it feels rushed at some point thats bc it is hA  
> also lowkey ok with hate on this, yall can comment yikes and ill be like 'haha yep' this was meant to be hella short but that cLEARLY DIDN'T HAPPEN AAA  
> so heres ur warning for uh, freaky
> 
> modern?? au where they're 18  
> Don't like? Don't read!

Violet knocked lightly on Clementines front door. No response.

Earlier that day Clementine had shown up for school for about half the day before suddenly leaving, before she left though Clem had invited Violet over for a visit. Violet agreed immediately but as the day went on she noticed Clem seemed to be acting off, she would breath heavily at random then brush it off as her being out of breath, she seemed to be sweating all the time and was heated to the touch, and whenever Violet got close Clem would brighten or back away very slightly.

Violet wanted to ask what was up but that's when Clementine left for home, Violet had never seen Clementine like this and she was getting worried. Vi wondered if for a moment if Clem asking her over had a part in this or if it was just a coincidence, Violet tried not to worry too much about it but she really couldn't help it. Violet ended up asking Louis for advice, her best friend from childhood who happened to be a Werewolf, Vi didn't have many mythical creature's as friends but found they were always the nicest.

"Hey Louis!"  
Violet had shouted across the front school yard to him before he turned to look for who shouted at him. Once spotting Violet he smiled and began to walk towards her.

"Hey Vi! Never thought you'd be the one calling out for me huh?"  
He gave Violet a light elbow jab before laughing at himself.

"Yeah yeah whatever, Did you notice anything up with Clementine?"  
Louis perked up to that, his ears flicking up in slight surprise but mostly interest.

"Uh yeah? And?"

"Well I've never seen her fucking act like that and I'm kinda worried for her"  
Violet's worry from her voice quickly being replaced with slight anger, why was Louis pushing this aside? Was he not worried for their best friend or what?  
Louis stepped back now in surprise but quickly threw a grin on and stood confidently next to Violet, Vi just glared back at him.

"Well she invited you over earlier today right? Just show up and ask her whats up!"  
He put his hands on his hips while his ears perked up looking down to the shorter human.

Violet looked up to Louis glaring daggers into him, he was right though, Clem did invite her over and she was really worried for her so Violet was only left with a few options, not show up and feel like an ass for the day or check up on Clementine. And here she was, standing in front of her front door, waiting for a response.

Any normal person would have just texted their friend but Violet didn't have a phone and could only contact people via her laptop and that wasn't very easy. Violet tried to look in through the windows that weren't covered by curtains, there wasn't any lights on making her think no one was home. Violet almost walked away but she saw a sliver of light coming from Clem's room, Vi went back to knock at the door a little rougher this time. Still no response.

Violet started to look around the front porch, she remembered Clementine saying they had a spare key just in case, Vi lifted the mat and found it laying there. Not really that hard to find but she didn't care right now, quickly shoving the key into the keyhole Violet turned the key till she heard the click. Violet quickly put the key back before opening the door.

She looked around the inside, all the lights were indeed turned off, maybe Lee left or just hasn't returned from work Vi didn't know and didn't really care. Quickly and quietly Violet took off her shoes and dropped her bag off at the door, now her attention had turned back to the light coming from Clem's room. Clementines room was on the first floor at the back of a long hallway so it was easy to see the light.

"Clementine? You alright?"  
Violet called out to Clem while walking toward her room. A sweet scent coming from her room, somehow urging Violet to come closer. 

"You've been acting a bit strange today and i just wanted to mak-"  
She walked as she talked and just as Vi was about to finish she opened Clementines door to see her. Now knowing where the scent was coming from, from Clem.

Clementine was curled up around a pillow of hers, Wolf ears poking out of her hair that Violet has never seen before, and a tail swishing around. Clementine perked up to the noise of the door opening but Vi had caught her last few movements, very light humping. Violet stared at Clementine in shock so many things running through her head, Clementine was a Werewolf, Clem never told her this and hid it from her, Violet caught and saw Clementine humping her pillow, and now Clementine was staring back at her, a Werewolf in clearly possible heat had made eye contact with her.

"Oh shit fuck fuck uh crap Clem i'm sorry ill go-"  
Violet had stuttered and fumbled over her words, her face heated and blush covering it, she tried to turn and exit but was stopped by Clementine speaking.

"NO- I mean, ah fuck uh"  
Violet shot her head back to look at Clem, now flustered more. Ignoring a werewolf in heat would be a mistake but Violet was going to listen to what she had to say ether way.

"I can explain"  
Clementine sat up now facing Violet, she held the pillow in her arms now hugging it. Vi bit her lip before turning her whole body to face Clementine once more. There was a moment of silence before Clem spoke.

"I- I'm a Werewolf, It felt wrong to keep it hidden from you but."  
Clem paused to shuffle a bit, stuffing her chin into the pillow and looking down.

"I didn't want it to be clear the Lee and AJ aren't my biological family, you know how the kids are to people like me. Let alone a adopted werewolf."  
Violet stood there listening, taking in every word Clem said. Understanding.

"I didn't want to cause worry among you and the others ether so i just, hid it"  
Clementine glanced up Violet before looking off to her side face still in pillow

"It felt like i was keeping apart of myself hidden, like i was lying to you all, and i hated it. I wanted to at least tell you but, it had been too long, too late. I didn't want to scare anyone."  
Clementine brows furrowed together before glancing at Violet quickly.

"I'm sorry"  
Clementine now shoved her whole face in the pillow, legs pulled up to curl in on herself, ear's pulled back and tail curled around her body. She was scared.

"You say that like it changes everything"  
Clementine looked up.

"It doesn't matter if your a werewolf, human, vampire or a fucking fishman. Your still you and that's what matters"  
Violet looked at Clem, softness in her eyes, it didn't matter to her what creature Clem was, it didn't change how she felt about her. Clementine was Clementine and having a dog tail and ears wasn't going to change her.

Clementine smiled at Violet tail doing a quick wag, before her whole body jolted and she curled in on herself once more shoving her head in her pillow. Violet jumped at the sudden movement and tried to walk to Clem's bed before she was stopped.

"No don't come closer"  
Violet stopped but could hear the shakiness in her voice, worry for Clementine ruling over and taking one more step forward before stopping. Clementine shuffling in her spot a bit at the sound of Violet's extra step.

"Well i'm worried for you still, you've been acting strange all damn day and i want to know why"  
Violet full of worry said what she came here originally for, forgetting most of what happened before Clem started talking to her. Clementine flinched at that and tail twitched a bit.

"You've been to health classes before you knew right as soon as you walked in"  
It took a moment but Vi quickly knew what Clem was hinting at now, the sweet scent. She should at known right away but didn't pay it mind, now it came back to bite her in the ass. When werewolf's go into heat they radiate a scent to attract other werewolf's, slowly over time though the scent's have evolved and carried to other creatures, once you smell the scent its basically impossible to not find the source.

"Oh.."  
Blush creeping onto Violets face quickly looking off to the side in embarrassment.

"Wait, what about repellent med's?"  
There was medication to help werewolf's with their heats, kind of like a period pad for humans but a bit more serious.

"You have to have some laying around right? I can go get you some"  
Violet looked back to Clem when she heard her move in her spot again.

"Don't have any"  
Clem looked up to Vi before breaking eye contact quickly.

Violet sighed, there were too many issues with going to the drug store to buy them now. Main one being that by the time she'd return Clementine would be too far in her heat to listen or do anything Violet says. She stood there awkwardly for a second before Clementine let out a whine, Violet shooting her head up to look at her, it sounded like she was in slight pain so Violet took another step forward, wanting to help and comfort her crush.

Clementine shuffled and looked up to Violet, shyness in her eyes, her face red and flushed, ears held back. Another whine escaping her throat, a lot less worrying then the last one but Violet still walked toward's her now almost right next to her bed, this time Clementine shuffled back and spoke.

"Vi... You shouldn't come closer"  
Clementine gripped onto the pillow tighter and shoved her chin into it while looking to the side, trying her best to not make eye contact.

"I just want to help you Clem"  
Violet looked down before going back to Clem once more, now stepping forward standing next to her bed. Clementine's scent overwhelming Violet, the sweetness of it being welcoming and luring.

"Violet.."  
Clementine shuffled away once more, back now pressed against the wall. She shoved her face into her pillow fully now, making it hard to hear what she muttered into it. But Violet quickly registered what she said.

"I'm a alpha"  
A wave of heat shot through her, Violet had no idea what it was though, Fear? Embarrassment? She didn't know. But now she knew one thing, Clementine was a alpha, and alpha's are dangerous. In werewolf's there are something called ABO, standing for Alpha/Beta/ Omega. Alpha's being generally more dominant while Betas are often presented as having "normal" human anatomy meaning they don't get heat's like Alpha's and Omega's, and Omega being the most submissive of the three.

Coming in contact with a Alpha in heat can become dangerous, if your an Omega also in heat, thankfully with Violet being human she didn't have to worry as much but that doesn't make it any less threatening. Violet stood there staring at Clementine, now shaking. Violet breathed in getting a good taste of Clementine's scent while doing so, she wanted so badly to help Clementine, in any way possible, she wanted to comfort her through this but didn't know how, she should and could leave but it was like Clementine was drawing her in. So Violet did a risky thing and sat on the bed in front on Clementine, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Clementine flinched to the touch and shot her head up staring at Violet, this time not trying to break eye contact. Violet could feel Clementine's body heat up to the touch, she lightly rubbed a quick circle with the thumb there before speaking.

"Clem, i'm here for you ok? If you need anything or need comforting or whatever i'll be here for you"  
Violet smiled to Clementine, hoping this would calm her and get less tense. She felt Clementine's shoulder's rest a bit but her eye's never left Vi's. Feeling uncomfortable with the staring Violet glanced down to Clementine's tail, it was still but twitched when Violet looked at it. Finding it weirdly cute and soft looking Vi absentmindedly took her hand from Clem's shoulder to pet it. Clementine jumped to the sudden touch and shoved her face into her pillow to muffle her whine that followed.

Violet blushed and quickly removed her hand from the tail.  
"Oh fuck sorry i didn't-"

"Do that again"  
Heat flushed to Violet's face. Clementine's words muffled by the pillow but still clear, Vi's hand hovered in place for a second before placing it on her tail again. Slow gentle pets to it, Vi not trying to hurt or overwhelm Clem, Clementine's tail twitched to the touch but relaxed while Clem kept her head in the pillow resting between her legs and chest, light whines coming from her.

Violet hung her head and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. What was she doing? Making physical contact with a Alpha in heat was dangerous, she should just leave and let Clem deal with her heat without risk. But she wanted to be here, wanted to help her, both in a non-sexual way and sexual, she just wants to be here with Clementine. She breathed in deeply the scent being very strong now.

"Violet.."  
Vi looked up to Clementine, taking her hand off Clem's tail. Clementine shifted her face out of the pillow to look at Violet, her face red and eyes full of need.

"Violet you need to leave"  
Clementine looked away, darting her eyes to another part of the room sadly.

"If your just here to fuck with me now it's not good, for me or you. I.."  
Clementine stuttered with her words, shifting in place. She tried not to make eye contact but it was clear Clem was upset. She stopped talking and placed her chin in her pillow again, looking down like she was about to cry. Violet breathed in before speaking.

"Probably a shitty time to say this but"  
Violet moved so her whole body was facing Clementine now, Clem looked at Violet but didn't move.

"I'm not fucking with you Clem, or toying or whatever i just.."  
Violet felt nervousness crawl up her, something urging her to continue though, telling her to just say it.

"Fuck man i just really really like you, like more then a friend and just.. fuck"  
Violet spoke fast and moved her head to look at a wall away from Clem, her voice getting quieter with each word before it's just above a whisper. She felt herself stiffen now, frozen, admitting that right now might have been the worst time Violet could have picked. With Clementines heat blinding her Violet had no idea what she might do or if she'll even remember this. Violet felt her fingers dig into her fist, her face heated, the stare of Clem's eyes on Violets hung head, only now wanting to leave, run until Clementine was out of sight.

But she felt hands cup themselves on her cheeks, her head being moved up, and lips being pressed to her's. Violet sat there stunned, wide eyed, holy shit. Clementine pulled away as fast as it came hands never leaving Vi's face, Clementine smiled so wide it looked like her face would break. Violet smiled back too muttering a 'Holy shit' under her breath making Clementine laugh before kissing her again, this time longer.

Somehow through the heated kissing between the two Clementine ended up on top of Violet, hands never leaving her body. Clementine's hands starting at Vi's cheeks now one being placed on her hip and the other tangled in her hair. When they broke their kiss, Violet out of breath and breathing heavily, looked up to Clementine on top of her, her face flushed with heat and love but could see the softness and happiness in her eyes. Violet smiled to her which was quickly returned, Clem taking her hand from Vi's hair now to brush it out and smoothen it.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted that for"  
Violet muttered to Clem before planting a quick kiss to her lip's, erasing Clem's hard work in trying to keep Vi's hair smooth.

"Same here"  
Clementine smiled down to Violet, a small string of hair falling in front of her face that Violet quickly pushed back behind Clem's ear.

They enjoyed their soft moment together, just laying there happy to be close to each other, but were reminded of Clem's issue. Clementine shuttered and threw her head down into Violet's chest gripping onto the bed, Violet was startled for a second but relaxed. She placed a comforting hand on Clem's head playing with her hair a bit before scratching behind her wolf ear, chuckling at how they and Clem twitched to the touch.

"I think it's about time we fix that heat problem now"  
Clementine looked up to Violet mild shock on her face, she lifted herself up a bit so she wasn't resting her whole body on Violet before looking back to her.

"I.. I don't know Vi, I've uh... never.... ya know"  
Clementine glanced around awkwardly, bringing a hand up to push her hair back, a nervous quirk. Violet quickly knowing what she was getting at rested her hand on Clem's that was placed on the bed, that seeming to make her feel better.

"And like.. are you sure you want to, uh, you know... do that with... a Alpha werewolf and just..."  
She sat down on Vi's lap now, unknowingly straddling her. Clementine grew nervous the more she spoke and quieter before just stopping all together, Clem was forcing back her heat so much, it hurt to not just jump on Vi by now but, she had to make sure Violet was alright and ok. And plus when Alpha female werewolf's fully transform they "grow" a add on, according to some science history bullshit Vi never cared for, female alpha's would grow a dick in full transformation for repopulation purposes and whatnot.

This being something Clementine was clearly very worried and scared about Violet shifted up so she was sitting, now holding Clem in her lap, arms wrapped around her waist. Violet looked into Clem's eye's and softened her expression, smiling.

"I'm fine Clementine, I've wanted this for god knows how long and I'm happy with you no matter what you have or do"  
Violet pecked her cheek before bringing a hand up to Clem's face to cup her cheek. Clementine relaxed at that, smiling back to her and leaning into Vi's touch.

"I just want to make sure your ok, I'm sorry"  
Clementine rested her forehead on Vi's, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Violets neck. Violet chuckled.

"Nothing to be sorry about, It's sweet"  
Violets hands travelled up more while she snuck a quick peck to Clem's lips, Clementine grinning and leaning back to look at Vi again. Another moment of peace before another jolt of heat found itself in Clem throwing her head back down and onto Vi's shoulder, a whine following quickly after.

Chuckling slightly Violet kissed Clem's head before bringing her arms up around Clementine neck and slowly resting down onto her back. Once they reached the bed Clementine got up, still above Vi.

"I'm all your's"  
Violet grinned to Clem before taking her arms from her neck and spreading them open and wide, a cheesy and dumb invitation. Clementine smiled and chuckled a bit at that before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Vi's forehead.

Now with full permission from Violet Clem didn't know where to start, she stared down at Vi, tail twitching and wolf ears poked up. After a second Clem shuffled back and off of Violet.

"Clem? What ar-"  
Violet was cut off by Clementine placing her hand on Vi's leg, Clementine sitting behind her closed legs looking back to her. She started to travel up, hand aiming for the brim of her pants. Glancing up once more before tugging at it and pulling them off.

Violet shivered from that air hitting her exposed skin, keeping her legs together for warmth. Embarrassment filling her from being exposed like this to Clem, looking off to the side and putting a arm over her face. She heard a small giggle from around her legs, moving her arm to look at Clem who smiled back at her.

"Boxers? Really? Your so cute"

"Oh shut up"  
Violet rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

Violets arm shot back up to her face when Clementine placed her hands on Violets legs again, a light whine coming from her. Clementine felt Violets skin, moving her hands up and around, enjoying the soft feeling of Vi's skin. Once she got to around Violets thighs she pressed one hand between them, lightly trying to push them apart. Violet twitched at that and didn't move at first but slowly let Clem open her legs, more embarrassment filling her. With Violet's legs now spread and open Clem smiled up to Vi's hidden face then back down, removing her hands from Vi's thighs to shuffle between her legs.

The lack of hands on Vi's legs disappointed her at first but then felt Clementine move between her thighs. Violet moved her arm to look at Clem, face now placed between her thighs and looking back up to Violet, grin on her face. Violet whimpered to this but didn't do anything, she just looked away again but kept her arm away from her face. Clementine pressed a kiss to the inside of Vi's thigh causing her to whine, more kisses down her thigh till they met the end of Vi's boxer's. Slightly growling at it she pressed a quick peck to Violet's entrance through her boxer's causing a jolt from Vi followed by a small moan. Grinning at that she glanced up to Violet, she now had her face covered by her arms again, Clem pressing another kiss there watching Violets form twitch to the touch. Clementine shuffled a bit now placing her hands on Vi's side and hip before slowly licking Violet though her boxers. Violet more clearly moaning now.

Clementine sat up a bit to remove Violet's boxers, throwing it off to the side with her pants. Before she continued though she brought one hand up to grab Violet's arm, moving it away from her face to see Vi's bright red face. Smiling to Vi she brought her hand to her face and pressed a kiss into Violets hand, letting go of her arm and moved between Violets thighs once more. Violet laid back, letting out a big breath before looking down back to Clem, she wanted to watch Clementine and see her. She pressed her arms into the bed, grabbing onto the sheets.

Noticing that Violet wasn't hiding her face from Clem made her happy, she wanted to see Vi's face as she made her squirm under her touch, but also that she could just see Violet's face in general made her happy. Clementine smiled to Violet before pressing a kiss to her thigh, tracing her tongue along her skin until reaching her entrance. Violet let out a loud moan to the feeling of Clementines tongue prodding itself against her clit, she threw her head back and forced herself to keep her legs open as to not crush Clem's head, her whole body jittering and uncontrolling. Every movement sending Violet into a series of moans, Clementine sucked and swirled around the nub of flesh while staring Vi down, watching her break under her. The loud and cute moans coming from her, the twitches and jolts of her body, the way her hands could never keep still, she found it all adorable and loved knowing it was because of her.

Clementine slipped her hand away from Violet's hip, now placing it on one of Vi's legs, pushing it down to let more space and movement for her. Violet almost jumped at the new feeling on her legs but quickly rested her leg down, feeling the hand now trace its way away. She could barely care or notice though, Clementine's tongue was driving her crazy, she could only focus on that, the way it manoeuvred itself around her clit as though it controlled her, every motion making a different part of her body jerk and pull moans from her. Suddenly she felt something poke it's way into her hole, she glanced down to see that Clementine was still there though, she would've known if she moved but still, she sat there confused for a second before realising it was Clem's finger's. Clementine shot her index and middle finger into Vi feeling the warm and wet walls, Clem lightly moaning to it sending vibrations to Vi's clit causing her to moan out louder. Hunger pooled in Clementines stomach suddenly, a hunger for Violet, a need to dominate and mark her, Clementine shut her eyes, brows furrowing together and ears pointing back, she unlatched herself from Vi's clit to focus on her finger's.

Violet whimpered to the lack of Clementines tongue on her, quickly though forgetting the loss by moving finger's inside of her. She threw her head back a long drawn out moan following, lightly humping into the fingers. It was short lived though, a hand grabbing and holding onto her hip to keep her still, fingers almost pulled out but teasing the rim of her entrance. Violet lifted her head up to look at Clementine and was met with her hovering above her, suddenly moving from between her legs to above her in a moment, she swallowed, her face reddening. Clementine stared down at Violet, letting out a held in breath before placing her lips to Vi's, catching her off guard. Violet quickly accepting this though and moved her arms around to Clementine's back, letting their lips move against each other, small whimpers escaping from Violet through the kiss. 

Suddenly Clementine shoved her fingers back into Violet, scissoring and thrusting them around the warm wall's. Violet broke away from the kiss to throw her head back and moan, exposing her neck to Clem. Clementine stared down at it, the feeling of marking and claiming Violet almost overruling her, she pushed back the urge and moved her hand from Vi's hip to bring her face back to her's, merging their lips together once more, this time Clementine shoving her tongue into Violets mouth. Violet moaning into the kiss as Clementine hurried up her handy work, fingers thrusting in and out while feeling the area every moment she should, before Clementine removed her hand altogether and pulling away from their kiss, a long drawn out whine coming from Violet as she held tighter onto Clem. Clementine pulled out from Violets grasp though, bringing her body up to Vi's chest, straddling her there, Violet wined when Clementine pulled away from her but shut up when she straddled her, swallowing slightly and glancing between Clem's face and between her legs.

"I think you know what i'm getting at right now so i'll just ask if your alright with it"  
Violet jumped a bit at the sound of Clementines voice, looking up to her face. Clementine softened her expression trying to reassure Violet from nothing. Violet glanced once more between Clem's face and legs, she was unsure of what Clementine meant but wanted to do whatever she had in mind, she felt nervousness crawl up her but muttered out a reply.

"Oh fuck yeah"  
Clementine chuckled a bit before getting off Violet to remove her clothes.

Violet sat up a bit, stretching her back a bit and to get a better view of Clem as she took her clothes off. Blush crawling onto her face as she watched her, Clementine removed her clothes slowly as though to tease Vi, she threw her sweater off to the side first before slipping off her pants. Violet noticed around Clem's elbows that there were tufts of fur and a line of fur down her spine, this was one of the signs of a Werewolf holding back its fully transformed self, Clem must've felt Vi watching her because she turned to look at Vi after she threw her pants off to where her sweater was, smiling to her that was returned before Violet spoke.

"Your holding back your full form"  
Violet lifted her hand to point to her elbows and spine, slight worry in her voice, it didn't hurt to hold back the form but she still wondered why.

"Are you ok?"  
Her voice now only carried worry and concern, Clementine looked down to her elbow slightly shocked but then chuckled to it, confusing Violet.

"I didn't even notice, but i wanted to save it for the fun part"  
Clementine winked to Violet grin on face causing her to blush brightly and throw her head back down and hide under her arms. She heard another chuckle come from Clem followed shortly by a bit more shuffling and clothes hitting clothes before she felt the bed dip next to her.

After a moment Vi felt Clem pull her arms away from her face, Clementine looked down to Violet smiling and soft, Violet looking back up to her before her eyes traced her body. Clementine was beautiful, the way her hair fell in front of her face at times, the way her body's curves being a perfect fit for her, even the way the patches of fur showed on her body couldn't ruin her beauty, her adorable wolf ears and tail and how they twitched whenever Violet looked at them. Violet smiled brightly to Clem.

"Your beautiful i hope you know that"  
Violets words caught Clem off guard causing her to blush then laugh it off.

"Fucker have you ever seen a mirror, look in one if you wanna see true beauty"  
Violet rolled her eyes to her.

"They all crack and break when i'm in them"

"Guess the world just can't handle your beauty"  
Clementine kissed Violet before she could come up with a comeback, smiling into the kiss.

Hands resting on face and back they stayed there for a few moments kissing, just enjoying each others love and affection for one another. Pulling away from the kiss Clementine slid herself back onto Violets chest, grinning down to Violets flushed red face. Violet laid there for a moment staring down at Clementines glistening folds before averting eye contact and looking off the the side, a wave of heat rushing through her. Clementine noticed Violet's nervousness.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to"  
Clementine lifted herself up slightly before Violet took her hands from her back and pressed onto her hips keeping her in place.

"No i want to i just uh, i don't fully know what your getting at"  
Nervousness overcame her at last and she took one of her hands from Clem's hip to hide her face muttering the last few words she said. After a second she felt her arm being pulled away and Clementine looking down at her, nervousness now coming to her. She opened her mouth like she was going to speak but shut it and looked off to the side blushing, Clem breathed in deeply before shuffling herself over Vi's face, knees on each side of her head and hovering above her face.

"This clear enough?"  
Violet heard the nervousness in her voice and saw her form slightly shaking. She meanwhile was staring between Clem's spread thighs, hot and red in the face, nervousness now being replaced with embarrassment and lust. Holy shit.

Violet took her hand from Clem's and pressed it back onto her hip, Clementines tail twitching nervously. Vi swallowed before forcing Clem's hips down making her sit of her face, tongue blindly licking and lapping around her folds tasting the liquid that had dripped around the edges. Clementine jolted to the movement moaning loudly, she placed her arms on the wall to keep herself steady already shaking from the feeling of Violets tongue. Violet glanced up to Clementines face before shutting her eyes, trying to focus on her tongue, she traced around the folds before pressing between them licking her entrance before going for her clit.

Once Clementine felt Vi's tongue on her clit she broke, her held back humping now coming through and she rocked herself on Violets tongue, Violet griped onto her hips more to keep her in place but lost that battle fast. Violet rolled and licked Clementine to the movement of her hips now, the feeling of someone humping her face being mildly uncomfortable but made up for the noises that came out of Clem. Loud and cute moan's, both drawn out and short, the whimpers she made when Vi paused for a breather, the way she muttered for more and how she said Violets name, Violet loved it. Clementine brought down one of her hands to place it on Violets head, trying to drive her tongue in deeper, Violet moaned to this and pressed her tongue into Clementines warm hole, she wasn't able to go deep but it seemed to bring enough pleasure to Clem so she continued. Removing a hand from one of her hips she brought it up to Clem's clit and played with the nub, Clementine shooting her head up and moaning, both hands now to Violets head driving her face deeper in, fingers taking a moment to readjust before getting back to toying with her clit.

Violet could feel Clementine begin to twitch and shutter more, opening one eye to look up to her. Clementine had her head resting on the wall ears held back and face red, Violet shutting her eyes again feeling more blush come onto her face. Clementine's humping became more speedy suddenly, her moans being choked together, the grip on Vi's head becoming rougher. Through the stuttering moans Violet could make out one sentence.

"Vi-vIOLET AH FUCK, I-IM CLOSE"  
Just as she finished speaking she slammed her head back into the wall, multiple soft but loud moans coming from her, her hands pressing her face deeper in and shuttered there for a moment. Clementine rested her weight on Vi's face before slipping off from a quick pat to the hip. Violet left laying there, mouth wet and dripping, she licked her lips collecting the last bit of her new girlfriends fluids. She heard a whimper come from next to her and looked over to Clem staring at her, she was laying down now resting her arm's under her head in a crisscross way, Violet smiled to her before bringing the hand that was toying with Clem's clit to her face and licking the liquid off that. Clementine shoving her face in her arms causing Vi to chuckle.

"You came pretty fast huh"  
Violet rolled onto her side to get a better view of her, Clementine's ear twitching a bit.

"Only because I've been pent up all damn day"

"Yeah makes sense"

They shared moment of silence before Clementine took her face out of her arms to look at Violet.

"But don't worry we're not done yet"  
Clementine gave her a wink that was returned with a roll of eyes and smile.

"I'd hope so, i wouldn't want to be left high and dry"

"I wouldn't do that to you fucker"  
Clementine tried to lift herself up but shuttered and fell back down, her orgasm still having a effect on her. Violet laughed and moved closer to Clem, pulling her into a weird sort of side cuddle.

"We can wait a moment for you to get back"  
Violet pressed her face into Clementines hair, in between where her two wolf ears poked out.

"Don't get too comfy then, our's wears off quicker"  
Clementine smiled into Vi's collar bone, pressing her face deeper into the fabric of the sweater Violet was wearing.

Violet breathed in, smelling Clementine hair, she smelt really nice. A sort of coconut like scent mixed with some coffee powder from the morning, along with the sweet scent she was radiating. She smiled into her hair, she brought one hand up to Clem's head to scratch behind her wolf ears, Clementine humming to that and a twitch of her ear. Violet muttered "you like that don't ya" that was quickly followed by a "Oh shut up" from Clem, causing them both to chuckle. Clementine pressed her face up and deeper into Vi's neck, now taking in Violets scent. It was clear Violet didn't shower that day but she still smelled wonderful, funnily enough she smelt like flowers along with Clementine's love from a few moments ago. She wrapped her arms around Violet's back and brought her in closer, the fabric of her sweater being soft and comfortable against her skin, she hummed to the feeling. Violet smiled and went to pet and play with her hair. They continued to lay and hold each other for awhile, loving the feeling of each others embrace.

Clementine grinned into Vi's neck as her hands snaked down Violets form before she griped Violets ass. This causing Violet to jolt and screech.

"CLEMENTINE WHAT THE FUCK"  
Clementine burst into a fit of laughter, pushing herself away and rolling a bit from Violet. Violet jumping over and on top of Clem in a playful sort of wrestle.

"Your a little shit you know that right"  
Violet tried to sound angry but couldn't with a big ass smile on her face, Clementine looked up to her laughing once more before bringing her face down and kissing her.

Violet hummed into the kiss, putting one of her hands on the side of Clementines face while Clem's arms rested around her neck. They parted for a moment to breath but continued to kiss while Clementines hands travelled from her neck down to her stomach and lower. Violet letting out a shocked whimper into the kiss when she felt Clementines skin on her's. Clem pulled away to roll Violet back down onto the bed, her now on top of her grinning down to her. Violet looked back up to her blushing and looking off to the side, soon whimpering once more to the feeling of Clem's hand travelling lower and between her legs. Clementine paused though making Violet look back up to her.

"Are you sure you want this?"  
Clementines question came out of no where, Violet was slightly shocked at it before Clem continued talking.

"I just want to make sure that your really ok with this before you regret it or something"  
Clementines eyes danced around the room while one hand came back up to her face to push back some hair, wolf ears held back and tail slightly sagging. Violet smiled up to her, it was really nice that Clementine was so careful with this, making sure shes really ok, it's so sweet of her. Violet pushed herself up a bit and kissed her before laying back down.

"I'm fine Clementine"  
She smiled back up to her, she didn't know how to word it properly so she hoped Clementine would trust her. Clementine smiled back down to her, wolf ears poking back up, then Violet felt Clem's hand lower.

Violet whimpered and brought up her arm to muffle it, Clementine's hand now back between her thigh's rubbing and fingering around her wet folds, lightly humming to the noises and jitters Violet was making. Clementine watched Violet's form stiffen when she pressed her index finger into her entrance, slowly and teasingly entering one finger while her other hand travelled up to grab on Violet's arm, gently pushing it down and to her side to admire her reddened face. Violet looked up to Clem before pressing her face to the side a whimper following, Clementine smiled down to her before moving her finger inside of her.

Violet shuttered and moaned out, instinctively bringing her arm back up to her face only to be held down by Clem's hand. Clementine hummed once more down to Violet's flushed face, finger thrusting lightly and wiggling around the warm walls, trying to find the best place to draw out as much noises as she could. Violet bit down on her lower lip to muffle herself but was followed by a slight growl from above her, Vi looked up to Clem mildly shocked but heard Clementine mutter "I want to hear every noise you make", Clementine lowering herself to whisper into her ear before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek then lifting herself up once more to roughly thrust into her. Violet's face flushed a deeper red to what Clem muttered into her ear then allowing her moans free to Clementine's sudden thrust of her finger, Violet full of embarrassment of being watched and from the noises she was making brought her other arm up to cover her face, Clementine hummed to this but continued her handy work.

Slowly Clementine pulled her finger out before slamming both her index and middle finger back in Vi, Violet jolting and moaning loudly. Clementine smiled to Violet's sudden body movements and softly moved her fingers inside of Vi, Violet humped onto the fingers while letting out breathy and cute moans and whimpers, all of them sending heat to Clem's stomach. Slowly Clementine began to scissor her finger's causing more whines and moans to come from Vi, hearing the noises Clementine was pulling from Vi seemed to rile up Clementine faster then normal, Clem thrusting and moving her fingers around more to hear more of these moans. Violet felt Clementine's fingers speed up inside of her causing her to instinctively attempt to muffle her moans but let them fall out when she heard Clem give another light growl. Clementine trusted her fingers deep inside her one last time before pulling them out, quickly flicking Vi's clit causing her to jolt.

Violet brought her arm down and looked up the Clementine whimpering, Clementine returning with a grin and getting up. Violet lifted herself up a bit to get a better view as Clementine slid off the bed and stood there.

"What the fuck are you doing?"  
Violet slightly tilted her head looking to Clem who chuckled in response. Clementine turned on her heel to look at Vi before speaking.

"It's time to let the wolf out"  
Clementine grinned before chuckling at herself, Violet slightly laughing too but blush crawled onto her face at the thought of Clem turning.

"Should i uh, look away or something"  
Violet brought a hand up to rub the back of her neck and look off to the side.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with"  
Clementine suddenly was next to Violet and pressed a kiss to her forehead causing her to jump a bit and Clem to laugh at her.

Violet smiled to Clem before looking off to a side of the room, she kinda wanted to watch but felt like Clem would be uncomfortable with someone watching her as she turned. Violet could hear some shuffling before the bed sheet's got pulled a bit followed by light growls, Violet peaked a glance over to see Clem gripping onto the bed, fur coming out from her cheeks, arms and back now, Violet hid her face once more feeling slightly uncomfortable now. Clementine then let out a few more grunt's before she heard a small whimper from her, Violet shooting her head up at the sound of it only to see a fully transformed Clementine, she looked down at the hunched over Werewolf now slightly blushing at it.

"Clementine? You good"  
Clem shot her head up at the sound of Violet, her face fully formed into that of a canine but left the curls of the girls hair. Clementine slightly muffled a pleased whine before crawling over to Violet on the bed, sitting down next to her. She had anthro like anatomy and was much taller then before, ears held up now listening to anything Vi had to say. Violet smiled up to the Werewolf humming to her before cupping her hands around her face.

"What a cute puppy"  
Violet grinned to Clem before nuzzling her face into Clem's. Clementine letting out a shocked whimper before bringing her hand's, now turned half paw, up to Violet and wrapped her arms around her, a drawn out hum following. Violet brought herself out of Clem's grip before laying back down, she felt nervousness fill her before she let out a breath she was holding, bringing Clementines hands over to hold her sides, slightly dragging her over her, blush finding its way back to her face. She spread her legs a bit causing Clem to look down at the movement, tail swishing a bit at the knowing thought of what Violet was getting at.

"C'mere cutie"  
With a slight nudge from Vi Clementine completely hovered over her, staring down between her legs at the wet and soaking folds, Clem licked her lips before looking up to Violet for a go ahead. Violet smiled and nodded to her.

Clementine lifted herself up and stood at the end of the bed between Vi's legs, Violet looking up to her now fully seeing the height difference. Clementine was normally 5'5 but now she stood around 6 feet,Violet was only a few inches shorter then Clem normally so she was slightly intimidated by this. Clem grabbed Vi's ankles and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, legs now dangling off a bit, Violet jumped a bit at the sudden pull causing Clem to make a sound similar to a chuckle.

Clementine then began to trace her hands up to Vi's thighs, lightly squeezing the soft flesh there, then spread Violet's legs open more, humming to the squeak Vi made. Violet brought both her arms up to cover her face after she made a noise but lowered them back down to look at Clementine again, she looked lower just between her thighs and saw it, a darkish red, smooth and wet member. Violet flushed a bit to it Clementine noticing Vi's stare, Clementine grinned before bringing herself closer and placing it just under Violets bellybutton, Violet stiffened at that a bit, looking down now seeing the full size of it, she was very over average for a human but for how long Vi didn't know, the knot not exposed yet meaning it's not its full length yet.

Violet whimpered a bit at the warmth of it causing Clementine to shuffle a bit in place getting a better footing, she glanced up to Vi once more humming a bit, asking one more time if she wanted to continue. Violet looked back up to Clem then groaned and shoved her face to the side into the pillow, lightly moving her hips against Clementine's member muttering a series of pleas. Clem smiled down to her before pressing her muzzle into her neck, the cold and wet nose sending shivers down her spine, pressing a quick warm and loving lick along her neck before lifting herself up once more. Pressure being put on Vi's wrists before being lifted above her head, now pinning her down, one hand keeping them both up while the other trailed down and cupped her hip, Violet being forced to look up to Clementine to see her grinning causing a wave of heat to run through her body before whimpering. Clementine watched Vi's form twitch as she moved herself lower, pressing the head to her entrance, the warmth and wetness drawing her in causing her to huff out before slowly entering.

Violet jolted when Clem placed the head to her entrance, muffling her moan that dared to escape, lightly moving her hips to press herself onto Clem. Clementine huffed above her before she felt her press herself into Vi, Violet stiffened before quickly relaxing letting out a quiet noise, the feeling of Clem's tip inside her being enough to draw out a whine, Clementine huffed out once more above her before pressing in deeper. The warmth and wetness making Clem growl, Clem pushed herself inside completely before stopping and giving Violet a moment to breath. Violet moaned and whimpered throughout Clem pressing in, the feeling of being filled overwhelming her, she felt herself tighten around Clementine before loosening up and throwing her head back in a moan. She rolled her hips onto Clementine member causing them both to moan in unison, Clem letting out a breathy growl before tightening her grip on Vi's wrists then relaxing her muscles and dragged herself out slowly.

They both wined at the lack of warmth and fullness when Clem pulled herself almost completely out, head still prodding around her inner walls. Clementine whimpered above her before slowly pressing herself back inside, the slow drag driving Violet insane, she wanted to grab Clem and force herself on her and tear into her. Violet went to move her arms up to grab Clementine but forgot she had her pinned, still being forced underneath her for Clem to watch her twitch and squirm. Clementine noticed Vi's movement and grinned to her pressing down lightly on her wrists, Vi looked up to Clem before breaking eye contact and looking off to the side to moan, Clementine now fully back inside. Twitching legs and thighs tried to roll themselves against Clementines throbbing member but was pressed back down into stillness by Clem's hand on her hip, a light chuckle coming from the girl above, Violet looked up to Clem pleading with her eyes to move forward and give more friction but was not given what she desired. Clementine began to pull out slowly once more humming down to Vi as she twitched and whined for more, Violets face being covered in a bright red blush eyes closed shut and hair in a mess intertwined with the pillow and her arms, oddly adorable. Clem teased the rim of Violet's entrance before pressing herself inside once more, this time a bit faster then normal, and rolled herself in Vi causing multiple moans and whines and whimpers to come from Violet, all of them sending heat right to Clementine's dick, Clem chuckled down to Vi before pulling out then slamming herself back in.

Violet moaned out loud, finally getting the friction she needed so badly, the feeling of being full and movement driving her crazy already. She felt Clem pull out once more causing her to whine and beg for it back, then suddenly Clementine slammed back into her, her whole body unprepared and vulnerable causing her to jolt and scream out in pleasure, her walls uncontrollably tightened around Clem causing them both to moan out, Clementine slowly rocked her hips into Vi, barely moving but allowing just enough pleasure to satisfy each other. Clementine rocked herself in Vi for a few moments to give her time to august before pulling herself out half way then bringing herself back in, a steady rythem soon following. Violet whined to the lack of motion for awhile, begging for Clementine to move again, soon getting what she wanted and moans bumped out of her with each light thrust Clementine gave her.

Light laps and moans filled the room, the slight creaking of the bed frame every now and then with low whimpers from the Werewolf. Violet pressed her head to the side and as deep as she could go into the pillow in a failed attempt to hide her face and muffle her moans, her body quivering and shaking with each small thrust Clementine threw at her, she could feel Clem's eyes on her as she twitched and whined, hating being stared at in such a weak and vulnerable state. She glanced up to Clem with one eye whining and asking without words to stop staring, Clementine hummed down to her, thrusting into her a bit rougher that time making Violet moan out, giving her answer. Violet threw her head back slightly knocking her head into her arms, letting out a whine and rolling her hips onto Clementine, asking for more, Clementine hummed down to her before pressing her muzzle into Vi's neck closing her eyes and brought up her free hand to cup Violets cheek, hand now big enough to cover almost all her face. Clementine brought her head out of Vi's neck to look down at her, Violet looked back up to her before looking away quickly and whining off to the side, Clementine grinned down to her before bringing her hand down from Violets face and placing it back on her hip again, holding her in place as she suddenly picked up the pace.

Violet flinched for a moment when Clementine suddenly began to thrust into her faster, she moaned and rolled her head back lightly humping along with the thrusts thrown at her. Her whines were cut off for a second when she heard the light huffs and pants from the werewolf girl above her though, Vi risked a glance up to Clementine only to see her staring back down at her, once more hating how much Clem stared at her like this, but she groaned it off and just looked off to the side focusing on the pleasure being given to her. Violets once tight walls had now expanded much to Clementines displeasure though, she wanted to feel every bit of Vi against her, for them to be unseparable. Violet heard Clementine growl above her before feeling her wrists being freed from the other girls grasp, feeling both happy that she can hide her face but sad that Clementine wasn't pressing down on her there, Vi looked back up to Clem with one eye wondering why she released her arms, she didn't get a response or an explanation but could feel her other hand being pressed under her knee and griping there, soon followed by the other. After a moment of quick readjusting Clementine spread Vi's legs open a bit more before tearing into her, the speed almost knocking the air out of Violet but she quickly gained it back even if she did choke on some of her own moans. Violet could no longer feel the rest of her body, there was only Clem and the pleasure she was giving her, along with the awkward drips of fluid along her skin down there, she loved it, the only thing mattered was them and the feelings they poured into each other. She used her free hands to grip onto the bed while looking up to Clem, moaning loudly and not giving a crap who heard, she could swear the whole block could hear what they were doing but she didn't care, it was just them and nothing else mattered.

With a great huff and growl from Clementine, Violet began to feel the fur that was once slapping against her wet skin below slowly fade and be replaced with something, smoother, and wetter. Violet looked down between her legs after a moment of effort to move her head up to see now what that was, Clem's knot was now exposed. Violet blushed deeply and laid back down and smirked up to Clem who caught her eyes immediately, had there been no fur on Clem's face Vi wanted to bet she'd be beet red. Violet suddenly cared less about how Clem looked at her or how she looked, she brought her arms up from keeping herself steady and brought them up above her head like how Clementine had her pinned moments ago, Violet turned her head to the side and grinned up to her causing another huff to come out of the girl. Clementine could feel herself nearing the edge once more but couldn't communicate that to Violet so she just wined while thrusting in deeper and faster, she could feel her knot lightly press against Vi's warm entrance and just wanted to break into her already. Violet heard Clementine whine above her before she began to thrust deeper into her, Vi also nearing her end finally, she began to scream and moan out for the release she needed so badly. Violet felt Clem's thrusts become shaky for a second before she felt the knot enter. It was so much bigger then she thought and ready for, she was impressed that she managed to take it honestly, but in those moments she didn't think about that, she could just feel the wonderful release they both worked so hard for. It was like a warm blanket was being placed over her but she couldn't feel it, yet could feel so soft and aware of everything that was touching her, she could feel the light throbs of Clementines member in her, how she twitched along with it, how heavy and light the world felt. Violet and Clementine moaned loudly in unison before they lay still for a moment, Clementine lightly rocking her hips in Violet to draw out their orgasms, Violet twitched and whined with each movement but did nothing to stop it, just lay down and look up while breathing heavily.

Clementine began to slowly pull of of Violet, whining greatly from the lack of warmth but also from the knot being lodged inside of her. Violet whimpered in pain from the knot being pulled away, the size being a bit much to pull out. Clementine gave up quickly after hearing her lover quietly cry out in pain, instead bringing themselves into a cuddle along the comforting sheets, Violet hummed into Clementines arms as she hugged her, they could stay like that forever if they could but had to shift around when Clementine began to turn back. Clementine's wolf form faded away from her body, fur being pushed back into her body and bringing herself back to her normal size, along with the member that pulled itself out of Vi causing both girls to whine a bit at the loss. Now without the warmth of fur and each other slowly growing cold Clementine brought the blanket over them and brought Violet into a tight cuddle.

"Clem, air"  
Clem chuckled before loosening her grip and bringing her face down to pepper kisses everywhere she could get, Violet wiggling around playfully trying to escape the kisses being thrown at her. Clementine quickly stopped when she managed to get Vi's lips, closing her eyes and lingering on her lips before pulling back and letting Violet snuggle herself into Clems neck, humming to the warmth and love.

"Question"  
Vi shuffled a bit in Clems arms before looking up to Clementine as much as she could.

"Yeah?"  
Violet could feel Clems throat vibrate as she spoke.

"You don't have to answer but, why didn't you mark me"  
There was a hint of hurt in Violets voice, Clementine was about to respond but Violet continued.

"I'm pretty sure that's what happens when you do this shit so, i don't know, i was just wondering, again you don't have to answer or anything"  
Violets voice wavered a bit causing Clem to feel guilty, she took Vi out of her neck to look into her eyes as she spoke.

"Well, you want one?"  
Clementine smirked and laughed quickly followed by Violet laughing along.

"Wow formal"  
Violet grinned to her when the laughter died down, Clementine smiling back. Violet catching her off guard with a kiss, humming into it before closing her eyes and bringing her hands up to cup her cheek and play with her hair, Violet just bringing up one hand to scratch behind Clems wolf ear's causing a jolt from her. They manoeuvred their lips together slowly and gently, just enjoying the feeling of being close and soft, Violet letting out silent noises within the kiss causing Clem's heart to flutter and weep. Clementine pulled away much to Vi's disappointment.

"I'll take this as a yes then"  
Clementine brought their faces back together closely, noses just barely touching. Violet blushed and glanced off shyly, Clem humming to that before pressing a kiss to the side of her mouth then travelling lower along her jawline.

Violet whimpered while Clem travelled lower, Clementine continuing to pepper light kisses along her jaw and chin before pressing a longer kiss to a part of her neck. Vi shivered to the feeling and brought both her hands back up to Clem's head and gripped onto her hair lightly, pushing her deeper into her neck. Clementine smirked into her neck before pressing multiple kisses around her neck, some lingering around longer then others making Vi whine a bit. Finally she settled down on a spot around the middle left of her neck, in perfect view of where people could see, so they knew Violet was Clem's and no one else's. Lightly kissing in that area before latching on and sucking, a noticeable jolt coming from Vi making Clem slightly chuckle, she continued to suck and kiss Vi's neck softly careful as to not be too rough, Clementine just wanted to be soft and loving towards her right now. Violet hummed and pushed Clem's face deeper into her neck, Clementine smirked to that then sucked onto her neck once more, Violet loved this, now finding that her neck is the most sensitive part of her body. Clementine sucked Vi's skin in her mouth then lightly added teeth, Violet humming along, Clementine lightly bit onto her neck adding teeth marks before going back to softly kissing and licking the spot before going back to lightly nibbling on her flesh. Clementine continued that pattern until she gripped onto her neck slightly more rougher before pulling away and bringing her face back up to Violets and pressing a loving kiss to her lips, Violet smiled into the kiss and began to kiss back quickly after, they both pulled away then pressed their foreheads together, Clementine smiled to Violet then brought her hand up to Vi's cheek and rubbed her thump along her face.

"It looks nice on you"  
Clementine glanced down to the mark smiling at her work, Violet now being her's and her's alone. Violet blushed and glanced off.

"Thanks i think"  
Clem looked back up to Violet, smirking to her shyness.

"Your welcome"  
She pressed a quick kiss to Vi's lips then laid back into the bed humming.

"You tired Vi?"

"Yea very"  
Clementine chuckled a bit before bringing Violet back into close embrace.

"Sleep well then"

"I will"

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna be my last one for awhile/ever lmao  
> I used to read and write to burn off frustration but as a wise man once said 'show don't tell' sO if anything you'll only see swf works from me from now on or none bc i like just writing soft and cute shit lmao


End file.
